


Welcome to our Paradise

by dreamsofanabsolution



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Hugs, I wanted to make a fanfic with a pair that hasn’t interacted with each other much, I will add more tags as I add more chapters, Shadow is a G.U.N agent and so is Rouge, it’s not the most romantic thing ever lol, this could be seen as friendship too tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofanabsolution/pseuds/dreamsofanabsolution
Summary: Shadow runs into a mysterious cat when he least expects it.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Big the Cat
Kudos: 9





	Welcome to our Paradise

Shadow was currently on a G.U.N. mission near Icecap zone. Icecap was practically a desolate freezing wasteland, so the chance of running into another person was low. Because of this, he wasn’t trying very hard to be stealthy. Why did G.U.N. even choose him for this mission anyway? He sticks out like a sore thumb against the blinding white snow. Rouge would have really been a better choice for this. 

It was freezing outside too, and Shadow wished that he wore thicker gloves and maybe even a coat. The frosty air made his fingers numb, making it difficult to gather chaos energy in his hands for a chaos spear. It’s not like anyone in their right mind would willingly be outside in this cold anyway.

“I wish I had warm hands... ” Shadow muttered to himself, not expecting anyone to overhear him. So of course he recoiled in shock as another hand slipped into his.

A giant violet cat gazed down upon him.

“What’cha doin’ out here, Shadow?” the cat’s voice reverberated throughout the entire zone. 

This shocked the arrogance out of him. The hedgehog was becoming more alarmed by the second. Already the stranger had somehow snuck up on him and now they knew his name. There was no doubt they could see how much he was shivering too. And to add to all of this, he had this weird indescribable feeling that was making it hard to think. He began to take a few steps backward as he spat out a question.

“Who are you and how do you know who I am?” Both him and his quills were tensed up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I forgot Amy told me that you don’t remember everything. I don’t remember things too.” Big sighed and felt bad. Maybe he could ease his new prickly friend’s worries by introducing himself.

“My name is Big. Big the cat.” the feline said slowly with a smile. 

Shadow just stared and shifted uncomfortably, but he let his guard down, deciding that Big wasn’t a threat to his mission. 

A few seconds passed before Big indirectly shattered the silence by pulling Shadow into a big hug. Big picked him up as if it were nothing. Immediately, a low growl pierced the air. The hedgehog was utterly shocked. He tried to resist the embrace, but after a few seconds gave up and rested his face into the feline’s fur. It was only a hug, but he wasn’t used to affection. The last time he’d been hugged was five decades ago, on the Ark by Maria. This hug was different, though. Big was pillowy soft, and incredibly warm as well. For a short period of time he felt almost as if everything he had gone through had never happened.  
That moment ended as quickly and as suddenly as it began. He was placed back onto the ground and back into reality.

“Well, I’ve gotta find Froggy now!” Big began to walk away in the other direction.

“...Wait.”

The feline stopped and turned towards Shadow. 

“Huh?” Big twitched his ears and stared at Shadow with his shiny yellow eyes. 

Shadow decided it wouldn’t hurt to tag along with the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough fanfics with Big, I think he’s very underrated. I hope I wrote him alright! Thanks for reading, I’ll hopefully have the next chapter posted soon!


End file.
